Brief Description of the Prior Art
Infants and toddlers of imperfect motor skills must generally be placed in a controlled and protected environment for sleeping and playing in order to both enhance their comfort, and in some cases, restrict their mobility, and protect them from frightening, and sometimes injurious, falls. Laterally enclosed cribs are widely used to accommodate the sleeping infant, and various types of pads have been available to line the crib to prevent the infant from rolling into the slats or bars of the crib, or from falling, being bruised or at least frightened. These pads are often long strips of quilted or padded material which are hung or attached to the sides of the crib after being wrapped around the inner sides of the crib walls.
A waterproof sheet or pad is also often laid over the mattress in the crib to prevent soiling of the mattress by the infant, or contact of the infant with the not totally sanitary surface of the mattress.
Playpens, too, like cribs, require protective and cushioning padding on both the floor and around the sides of the playpen.
Where no playpen or crib is available, as is sometimes the case upon traveling and visiting away from home, the infant is sometimes just put down for a nap upon a sheet placed upon a carpet, and little effort is made to prevent the infant from rolling off of the sheet and on to the carpet. Greater danger to the infant is entailed in simply laying the infant on a made-up adult bed, and in such case, a somewhat continuous surveillance of the sleeping baby is required.